Yugioh! GX: Destined Rulers
by Denton0
Summary: A 13-year old boy gains entry to the World famous Duel Academy. But when he does, his life changes. He ends up going on adventures that are full of friends, sadness, tragedy and betrayal, etc. Please read! R&R. NOTE: I am Denton3, but something went wrong. Information on what happened in the first chapter.


Yugioh GX: Destined Rulers  
Chapter 1- The boy with the dream

Disclaimer: All of the Yugioh series DO NOT belong to me. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. But I DO own the OCs, and some of their decks.

Author's Note: I am Denton3, but I cannot log into my other account here, so I had to post my story again. Also, I had to get another account name(My new one is, of course, Denton0). Sorry about the problem.

Hello, everyone. My name is Zeke Kazuya, and I am a 75-year old renowned duelist. How did I become one of the greatest duelists to walk the earth? *Smile* Well, that is an excellent question, and I will answer it with a story: my past. It was filled with adventure, sadness, betrayal, and even tragedy. And it all started with my acceptance to the world-famous duel academy. Well, let's begin. Enjoy!

It was June 3, 2052. It was a Wednesday, and it was the beginning of summer for me, Zeke Kazuya, and I was in my house, living with my mother. My father had been missing for a year, and I had no idea why. But I was determined to find out. As for how, I was going to try out for the famous duel academy so that I could get stronger and go on a journey to find my father. I was in my room, asleep, having a nightmare.

"_Zeke. You stupid fool! This is foolish. You cannot win. I have been in control of the duel from the beginning. Now, Voltage Dark Emperor, attack this fool directly!" A large giant wearing a purple cape, and a mask, carrying a large sword, swung it, but before it struck me, a bright light occurred and I woke up, panting. _"Whoa! What was that!"

Then, a female voice called my name. "Zeke! Come downstairs!" "Okay!"

I got out of bed, put on my blue flame jacket and headed downstairs. Downstairs, my mom was in the den, holding her purse. "Yes, mom?" "*Smile* Are you ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"To your registration at the Kaiba Dome, silly."

"Oh, yeah! Definitely!"

"Then, let's go." My mom went over to the door and opened it. "Right." My mom walked out and to the car, with myself following her. We got into the car, my mom started it and we drove off.

_**30 minutes later. **_

We arrived at the Kaiba Dome and my mom smiled. "Son. Good luck."

"*Smile* Thanks, mom…I promise to find dad when I become stronger."

"*Smile* I know you will." My mom kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, mom." I got out of the car and started walking to the registration desk. "…I'm sorry, son." My mom then drove off. I walked up to the registration desk and the woman, standing there, looked up and smiled. "Hello. Name, please."

"Umm…Zeke…Zeke Kazuya." The assistance wrote down my name and smiled. "Okay, your number is 125. Head inside and wait until your number is called. I hope you pass."

"Thanks!" I smiled and walked into the Kaiba dome, but I was surprised to witness the size and intensity of the duelists that were taking the practical exams. "Wow! There are so many people here!" Then, before I could realize it, someone bumped into me, knocking me down. "Oww!"

"Huh?" said the guy who bumped into me. "Oh, sorry. Next time, I'll hold up a big sign saying not to be in my way. Loser." The guy walked away. I stood up and growled. "What's his problem?" Then, I walked up to the top of a group of bleachers, ending up next to another guy. He noticed me. "*Smile* Hey, Who are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Zeke Kazuya. Nice to meet you."

"So, I saw that you bumped into Zack Reese down there."

"Zeke Reese? Who is he?"

The guy smiled, confusing me. "Zack Reese is an Obelisk Blue student. He's not the best duelist at Duel Academy, but he is the _2__nd_best. So you might want to be careful."

"The second best, huh?...well, anyways, have you already dueled?" The guy nodded. "Sure did, and I won, too."

"*Smile* Wow, you must be strong." "Smile" You could say that." Then, the intercom came on. **"Zeke Kazuya. Report to arena 5 for your duel, please. Thank you." **Then, it turned off. "*Smile* Well, I'm off." I said, starting to run off, but the guy stopped me. "By the way, I'm Ricky Strung."

"*Smile* Well, Ricky, watch me win!" I ran off, to arena 5. Ricky smiled. "Well…he's very confident."

I arrived at the arena and two women approached me and equipped me with a duel disk. Then, they left. After that, the proctor arrived. She was about 5'9, very pretty and wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. "Hello. My name is Mrs. Sophia. Are you ready to duel." Having already equipped her duel disk, she inserted in her deck. "Y-yes." Then, I inserted my deck.

"Duel!" Mrs. Sophia and I yelled. We drew 5 cards each.

Zeke: 4000  
Mrs. Sophia: 4000

"The adult goes first. Draw!" Said Mrs. Sophia, drawing a card. (6). "First, I activate Graceful Charity. I can draw 3 cards. But the drawback is that I have to discard 2 cards." Mrs. Sophia drew 3 cards, then discard 2 cards. (6).

"Next, I summon Agido(LV 4) in attack mode." A red machine, with a gold eye outline, with metal claws, appeared, floating in the air. (ATK: 1500).

"Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Mrs. Sophia's field. (4).

"I'll begin, then. I draw!" Zeke drew a card. (6). "I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in attack mode." A short, black haired woman wearing a black robe, appeared. (ATK: 1700).

"Then, Rukia, attack Agido." Rukia ran up and kicked Agido, destroying him.

Mrs. Sophia: 3800

"*Smile* If that is all you have, then I am afraid that you will fail." Said Mrs. Sophia. I was confused. I thought I was in the lead. "What! I just destroyed your monster!"

"*Smile* That is what I wanted you to do."

"What! It was a trap?"

"Yes. Why do you think I didn't activate my Trap card? But, anyway, I activate Agido's effect. When it is destroyed, I can roll a die and depending on the result, I can summon that same level of monster." A die appeared and it rolled. It stopped and it landed on a 6. "*Smile* Now, I can Special Summon a level 6 or higher monster from my graveyard."

"But you don't have a monster that strong! You only have Agido." I yelled.

"Oh, but I don't." "What! But how!"

"*Smile* Did you forget about Graceful Charity. One of the cards I discarded was Athena." The spectators gasped. "Wow! Athena! She usually waits to bring _her_ out…she must sense that Zeke is a strong duelist. I don't see it though." Said Ricky.

"I can sense Zeke's strength, too. He will win this duel." Said a male's voice. Ricky turned around and saw a male with dreads, in an Obelisk Blue uniform. "Oh, what's up, Kenny?"

"I was just eating and I heard about this duel. So I decided to come and see. And I must say, I am sensing massive strength from this kid."

"Really?" Said Ricky, looking back at me.

"Now, I can special summon Athena(LV 7) in attack mode." A beautiful woman dressed in white, carrying a staff and a shield, appeared. (ATK: 2600).

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared on Zeke's field. (4).

"My turn, draw!" Mrs. Sophia drew a card. (5). "First, I summon Gellenduo(LV 4) in attack mode." Two unknown creatures, one green and the other pink, appeared. (ATK: 1700).

"Next, I activate Athena's effect; you lose 600 Life points whenever a Fairy-Type monster is summoned." Athena ran up to me, and slashed me.

Zeke: 3400  
Mrs. Sophia: 3800

"Then, I activate Soul Release. This spell card removes all cards from my graveyard from play." Mrs. Sophia received a card and pocketed it.

"Then, I activate my Trap card, Miraculous Descent. This Trap card special summons a monster that was removed from play. So, do you know what monster is removed from play?"

I gulped. "N-no."

"*Smile* Well, descend! Freya, Spirit of Victory(LV 1) in attack mode." A woman with purple hair, with rings on her arms and feet, carrying two red pom-poms, appeared. (ATK: 100).

"And now, you lose 600 more life points." Athena ran up and slashed me again.

Zeke: 2800

"100 ATK points! Why summon a monster with 100 ATK points?" I asked, confused. "*Smile* Because, Freya gives my Fairy monsters 400 ATK and DEF points, including herself." Freya started dancing and powered up herself, Gellenduo, and Athena. (F: ATK: 500, DEF: 500)(G: ATK: 2200, DEF: 500)(A: ATK: 3100, DEF: 1300)

"Wow! She sure does have a line-up, doesn't she, Kenny?" Ricky asked. "This is why Mrs. Sophia barely loses. She can control her field with great ease." Said Kenny, looking at Mrs. Sophia's monsters.

"Now, Gellenduo, attack Rukia." The pink creature threw its halo at Rukia, destroying her.

Zeke: 2300  
Mrs. Sophia: 3800

"Athena…attack dir…" But I interrupted. "Hold on! I activate Soul Signal. This Trap card allows me to special summon a Soul Reaper from my hand because you destroyed Rukia. So I summon Momo Hinamori(LV 4) in attack mode." I scanned my hand and placed a card on my duel disk. A girl, shorter than Rukia, with black hair, done in a bun, wearing the same outfit as Rukia, appeared. (ATK: 1400)(3).

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Mrs. Sophia's field. (2).

I drew a card (5), looked at it and sighed. "(Okay. This is not going well. Either she will keep swarming the field with her Fairy monsters, or she will keep inflicting damage to me with Athena's effect. So, I have to destroy Athena. And I know that if Mrs. Sophia takes damage, Gellenduo will be destroyed.)" I looked at my hand again. "(Okay. I have Tobiume, Monster Reborn, Negate Attack, Senbonzakura , and Shikai Release…I know what to do.)….First, I equip Momo with Tobiume." A normal katana with five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba with a light red handle appeared and Momo grabbed it. "Now, I activate Shikai Release. This special spell card releases Tobiume's first ability."

"Shi…kai! Snap, Tobiume!" Said Momo. Tobiume, then straightens and produces three _jutte_-like prongs along its length at various intervals. Momo speaking surprised everyone, except for Zeke. "Wait! She-she can talk!" Asked Mrs. Sophia. "She sure can. All of my Soul Reapers can. They could ever since I received this deck."

"So, you can hear Duel Monster Spirits?"

"Actually, I don't like calling them 'monsters'. They're humans, too."

"Oh, sorry. So, you can hear your cards, am I right?"

"Yes."

Up at the stands, Ricky smiled. "Well. He's an interesting one, isn't he, Kenny?"

"Yeah…I can't wait to duel him."

"Well, since I activated Shikai Release, Tobiume's first ability allows me to destroy a monster on the field and I choose Athena." Tobiume caught on fire and Momo swung her sword, releasing a fireball and sending it to Athena. But before it reached Athena, Mrs. Sophia's Trap card rose. "I activate Angel Fallen into Darkness. This Trap card lets me send Gellenduo to the graveyard to special summon a level 7 or higher DARK Fairy-Type monster from my hand." Gellenduo disappeared. "I summon Darklord Superbia(LV 8) in attack mode." A black angel with his head on his chest and a hole on the top, with orange wings, appeared. (ATK: 2900-3300)(1).

"And then, due to Athena, you lose another 600 Life points." Athena quickly ran up to me and slashed me and returned to Mrs. Sophia's field, only to get destroyed by Tobiume's fireball.

Zeke: 1700  
Mrs. Sophia: 3800

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on my field. (2).

"This is the last turn, draw!" Mrs. Sophia drew a card. (3). "Darklord Superbia, attack Momo directly!" A blast of light appeared from the top of Superbia and was shot towards Momo.

"Oh, well. Looks like Zeke will lose. Too bad, too. He was a good duelist." Said Kenny, about to walk away, but Ricky stopped him. "Hold on. I don't think he'll lose. He still has a face down card left."

Kenny turned around and looked at the duel.

Superbia's blast was about to hit Momo, but I activated my Trap card. "I'm not out yet! I activate Negate Attack. This Trap card stops your attack AND the battle phase." A barrier of light appeared in front of me and deflected Superbia's blast.

"*Smile* Very impressive. You saved yourself. I end my turn."

"Okay. If I don't draw a useful card now, then I'll lose this duel and I won't get into the academy. Then, I won't be able to grow stronger…and I WILL get stronger. So, it's my…DRAW!" I drew a card with passion.

"I activate Monster Reborn. This card summons Rukia back from my graveyard." The short soul reaper reappeared. (ATK: 1700).

"First, I activate Pot of Greed." I drew twice. "Then, I tribute Momo and Rukia to summon Byakuya Kuchiki(LV 8) in attack mode." A tall male with slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan_ that symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, one on top of his head and another on the right side wearing the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III, appeared. (ATK:2800)(2).

"Then, I activate Senbonzakura, and equip to Byakuya." ): A regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window appeared and Byakuya grabbed it. "Then, I activate another Shikai Release."

"Shikai…Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Senbonzakura separated into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand.

"Now, Byakuya, attack Freya, Spirit of Victory." I waited for Byakuya to attack, but he just stood there, surprising me. "Huh? Byakuya, attack, please." Mrs. Sophia smiled. "He won't, and can't attack."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That is Freya's second ability; if I control another Fairy-Type monster, Freya cannot be attacked. And Darklord Superbia is too strong for Byakuya to defeat."

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw!" Mrs. Sophia drew a card.

"I tribute Superbia and Freya to summon Darklord Asmodeus(LV 8) in attack mode." Superbia and Freya disappeared and a fairy in white with purple wings, appeared. (ATK: 3000).

"Now, Asmodeus, attack Byakuya." Asmodeus ran up and tried to punch Byakuya, but hundreds of flowers blocked it, and Byakuya counterattacked by punching Asmodeus, destroying him.

"Alright! He defeated Asmodeus!" Cried Ricky. "Don't celebrate just yet." Said Kenny. "Huh? Why?"

"Because when Asmodeus is destroyed, he creates two tokens."

And just as Kenny had said, two tokens, a dark and a red version of Asmodeus, appeared on Mrs. Sophia's field and kneeled. (Asmo LV 5: Def: 1300) (Deus LV 3: Def: 1200).

"Argg…she reinforced her field again." I said, annoyed.

"I end my turn." Said Mrs. Sophia.

"I draw!" I drew a card. (1). "I equip Byakuya with Soul Spear." Byakuya sheathed his zanpakuto and equipped the spear that appeared.

"Now, when Byakuya attacks a monster, the difference is dealt to you as damage. So, Byakuya, attack the Deus token." Byakuya ran up and stabbed the token, but it was not destroyed, although it did strike Mrs. Sophia.

Zeke: 1700  
Mrs. Sophia: 2300

"I end my turn."

"Okay. Unfortunately, I have to end this duel. Draw!" Mrs. Sophia drew a card.

"This duel is getting intense, isn't it?" Ricky asked. But Kenny didn't respond. He just stared at me. "…hmmm…"

"First, I tribute my two tokens to summon the Splendid Venus(LV 8) in attack mode." A fairy in gold armor with white wings, carrying a gold scepter, appeared. (ATK: 2800)(3).

The spectators gasped. "No way! She has a legendary Planet monster!" Cried a girl. Ricky whistled. "Wow! Mrs. Sophia surprises us every time she duels."

"You're telling me." Responded Kenny.

"Then, The Splendid Venus decreases all non-fairy type monsters, including Byakuya'a attack points by 500." Splendid Venus raised his staff and weakened Byakuya with a bright light. (ATK: 2500). "Then, I activate Angel Sing. This spell card increases Splendid Venus's attack points by 300 for each Fairy monster on my field. So, with 2, Splendid Venus gains 600 attack points." Three angels appeared and sung, powering up Splendid Venus. (ATK: 3400)(2). Then, they disappeared.

"Next, Splendid Venus, attack Byakuya." Splendid Venus raised his staff and shot a blast of light at Byakuya, but his flower shield protected him, although it still struck me. "Ahhg!"

Zeke: 800  
Mrs. Sophia: 2300

I fell to my rear. "Are you okay?" Asked Mrs. Sophia, worried about me. "*Sigh* Yeah. I'm just tired. Every move I make, you counter and make a better move."

"*Smile* And do you know why?" I looked up. "Why?"

"Because I never give up. Every time I am in a sticky situation, I always fight back and give it my hardest. And so can you." I thought for a minute, then smiled. "You know what, Mrs. Sophia, you're right. I know I can win! So…it's my…draw!" I drew a card. I looked at it and smiled. "I activate Soul Boost." Mrs. Sophia was shocked. But then, she smiled. "Now, I can double Byakuya's attack points until the end of my turn. Then, Byakuya gains 500 attack points for each Soul Reaper in my graveyard, so he gains 3500 attack points." Byakuya grew in size and muscle a little. (ATK: 6000)

"Byakuya, attack Splendid Venus and end this duel!" Byakuya ran up and stabbed Splendid Venus with his Soul Spear, destroying it.

Mrs. Sophia: 0  
Zeke: Winner

At first, the spectators were shocked, but then they started cheering. I waved at the audience in victory. "*Smile* Well, congratulations, Mr. Kazuya. You have been accepted into Duel Academy. I hope you become strong."

"Thank you, ma'am." I said, bowing to her.

"*Smile* Well, it looks like he actually won." Said Ricky. But Kenny didn't respond and just walked away. "Hmmm…"

At another place in the bleachers, a woman in a silver cloak, hiding her entire body and face, stood there. She moved her head just enough to reveal her mouth. She smiled. "This is interesting." She maniacally laughed as she disappeared into the darkness.

Author's Note: Well, guys. How was it? Boring, interesting? Tell me. Any criticism is allowed. (Well, to a certain degree).

R&R, please.


End file.
